Hector VS Godzilla
by John Phusion
Summary: Godzilla The King of Monsters rampages through Elmore and it's up to Hector the Giant to stop the rampaging Monster from destroying the City of Elmore and turning it into a Ghost Town. Hector is much more stronger in the story then he is in the Show.


\+ - Full 3/4 1/2 Expand Tighten

 **I try my best so basically this is a story shows Hector fighting Godzilla Who do you think would win (I know your all going to say ''GODZILLA!'') The Godzilla in this story is the new 2014 Godzilla and also Hector is much stronger in the story then he is in the show.**

 **1991 Tokyo**

All you could hear were the sounds of screaming and the loud roar of a huge fearsome beast. What you were looking at was Tokyo but is wasn't Tokyo anymore all there was left to it was rumble and fire and thousends of dead people.

Godzilla, The King of Monster's walked in the distance leaving Tokyo in ruins.

 **21 years later...**

 **Waterson's** House

Both Gumball and Darwin where sitting on the couch bored as hell switching through the TV channels finding nothing interesting

''Man dude I'm Sooooooo Bored!'' Gumball wined

''There's nothing interesting going on'' Darwin said

Gumball continued to flip through the TV channels when he passed one that got Darwin's attention.

''Wait a minute go back to the News'' Darwin said

''Why you really want to watch that?'' Gumball asked

''No I saw them talking about something'' Darwin said

''Alright fine'' Gumball said as he switched back to the News Channel

'' 21 years ago in 1991 Godzilla attacked Tokyo and left the city in ruins Now today in 2012 He has been sighted 4 miles from the Coast of Elmore. The Government has ordered all military forces to attack the monster to keep it from destroying the city of Elmore. If you live close by you are recommended to get somewhere save and let the military forces to deal with the approaching threat.'' The Guy on the TV said.

Gumball and Darwin stared at the TV then looked at each other then Darwin spoke up

''What do you think we should do?'' He said panicking a bit

''Dude calm down the military will deal with Godzilla and what we should do is tell Mom and Dad about Godzilla'' Gumball said

''Dude they wont believe us'' Darwin said

''We should still tell them maybe they saw the News to'' Gumball said

.

.

''What do you mean Godzilla is coming to Elmore'' Nicole asked the boys

''We heard it on the News'' Gumball said to her

''Well if he is the military will deal with him'' Nicole said disbelieving in their story

''Did you say Godzilla was coming to Elmore!'' Richard asked

''Yes why?'' Gumball asked

''AHHHH'' Richard started screaming running around the room then hid in the closet with a basket over his head.

Nicole signed ''look boys I'm really tired please let me sleep and tell me about your Godzilla story's later.

 **3 Miles off Elmore** **Coast...**

Godzilla was now 3 Miles from Elmore 4 Fighter Jets swoop by and started firing missiles at Godzilla witch of course did nothing to him but make him angry and shoot his atomic breath at them destroying all except 2.

''The Monster is to strong our Missiles are useless against it'' The Pilot said

Godzilla then hit the Jet with his tail destroying it.

''Sir what should I do I'm the only one left?'' The second Pilot said

''Keep trying I'll send more reinforcements, there has to be something that can stop this monster'' Someone on a radio said.

''Yes sir!'' The Pilot said as he continued to fire Missiles at the beast.

Godzilla shot his atomic breath at the last jet destroying it.

Then he continued his way to Elmore.

 **Waterson's House...**

Gumball and Darwin where still on the couch still bored as hell their news about Godzilla coming to Elmore was disbelieved by their Mother and they had nothing to do.

''Do you think the military will be able to stop Godzilla?'' Darwin asked

''Don't worry about it they'll deal with him'' Gumball said

 **5 Minutes Later...**

''Gumball is there anything we can do besides sit around bored as hell?'' Darwin asked

''I know what we should play'' Gumball said

''What?'' Darwin asked

''DODGE OR DARE'' Gumball yelled

''ROLL THE DICE PICK A CAR AND- TUMP

The ground suddenly started shaking.

''What's going on'' Darwin said Nervously

''It's a Earthquake!'' Yelled Gumball

''It's not a Earthquake it's GODZILLA'' Darwin said pointing to a approaching Godzilla

''He's here already!'' asked Gumball

''I guess'' Darwin said

''He's going to destroy the City!'' Gumball said

''The military will stop him'' Darwin said

6 Tanks come behind Godzilla and aim at him.

''Ready, aim, FIRE'' Yelled a Soldier

All 6 Tanks started firing at Godzilla witch made him turn around and shoot his Atomic breath destroying every single Tank.

''My God there's no stopping this beast!'' The Soldier said laying in a pile of Debris.

''We'll the Military failed now what'' Gumball asked

''I don't know'' Darwin said

''Well then I guess the City is doomed'' Gumball said

''Not just quite''

''Anais!'' Gumball said

''There has to be some way to stop Godzilla'' Anais said

''Maybe Hector can help!'' Gumball said

''Gumball Hector doesn't stand a chance against Godzilla he would get torn apart by him'' Darwin said

''Hector has a chance he could save us all'' Anais said

''Good we'll go to Hectors cave and ask him to fight Godzilla.

 **Hector's Cave...**

'' I can't fight Godzilla He'll tear me to shreds!'' Hector said

''But Hector your our only hope to save Elmore from Destruction by Godzilla!'' Gumball said

''I'll die out there'' Hector said

''No you won't I believe in you Hector just think of it this is your chance to prove your not boring like you thought you were.'' Darwin said

''Really!'' he asked

''Yes if you defeat Godzilla then people will think of you s a hero!'' Anais said

Hector thought about then looked to see in the distance Godzilla rampaging through the City destroying everything is his path. He then looked back at Gumball, Darwin, and Anais.

''I'll fight Godzilla and save Elmore from the destruction of that beast!'' Hector said as he got up and walked out the cave.

''YAY!'' the 3 of them cheered

''Go get him Hector!'' Gumball said

Hector then headed towards Godzilla who was heading towards Elmore Junior High.

''Dude he's heading towards the school!'' Darwin said

''Don't worry hector will take care of it!'' Gumball said

 **Elmore Junior High...**

The kid's in miss Simian's Class where taking a test when they heard loud stomping noises coming from outside.

''Whoa what's that?'' Tobias asked

They all looked outside to see Godzilla heading towards the school causing everyone to panic and run out the classroom and a huge crowd of kids and teachers all trying to get out the school as Godzilla approached. Godzilla looked down to see lots of people running out the school. His spikes lit up and a blue light appeared in his mouth and was about to unleash his atomic breath when a voice called out to him.

''HEY YOU BIG FAT SMELLY TURD LEAVE THOSE PEOPLE ALONE!'' Yelled Hector

Godzilla turned around to see who said that and saw Hector with a huge rock in his hand. Godzilla roared loudly and started coming towards him with his arms spread out. Hector through the rock that he had in his hand right at Godzilla's face but Godzilla turned and hit the rock back with his Tail back to Hector who got hit in the head with causing him to fall down. Hector slowly got up and rubbed his head but then was picked up by Godzilla and thrown right into the School causing it to collapse trapping people who didn't get out in time, one of them included Penny Fitzgerald Gumball's crush. Hector got back up and charged Godzilla who quickly hit him with his tail causing Hector to once again fall back down.

''Man this guy is tough'' Hector said to himself

''Dude Hector is getting his butt kicked and the school is destroyed theres probably people trapped in there we have to help them!'' Darwin said

''Alright fine but let's hurry up I don't want to get in the way of Hector or Godzilla'' Gumball said as they rushed to the School

Hector got up again and looked at Godzilla who turned around and was about hit him with his tail again but this time Hector grabbed his tail and wouldn't let go. Godzilla started to move everywhere trying to make Hector let go but he had a strong grip. Hector then started to swing Godzilla around and around and threw him right into a building. Godzilla tried to get up but was hit in the face by a huge rock thrown by Hector.

Back at the Destroyed school Gumball, Darwin, and Anais where helping the people trapped under the debris.

''HELP!'' yelled a familiar voice

''Penny?'' Gumball said as he ran to where he heard it and removed a pile of debris to find Penny lying under it.

''PENNY!'' Gumball yelled

Rescuers rushed over and pulled her out. There were multiple cracks in her shell, one of and antlers was broken, and she was bleeding out of the cracks in her shell.

''Take her to the hospital now!'' said one of the rescuers.

The others rescuers put Penny in the ambulance and drove off.

Meanwhile Godzilla and Hector continued fighting Until Hector grabbed Godzilla again and through him and through him right into the Rainbow Factory Destroying it. Godzilla got up and looked at Hector. They both stared at each other Until Godzilla turned around and headed to the beach.

''YA THATS RIGHT GET OUT OF EHRE AND NEVER COME BACK!'' Hector yelled

Godzilla turned around and roared in defeat then turned back and slowly walked into the cool seawater and then disappeared.

''YAY HECTOR DID IT!'' Darwin yelled

''I KNEW HE COULD DO IT'' Gumball said

Hector slowly walked back to his cave tired as heck he just wanted to take a nice long nap. When he got there Gumball, Darwin, and Anais was waiting for him

''HECTOR YOU DID IT!'' said Gumball

''I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT BUDDY!'' Darwin yelled

''Good Job Hector!'' said Anais

''Thanks guys now if you excuse me I'm very tired so I'm going to go take a nap'' Hector said as he fell to the ground and started snoring loudly

''Well guy's lets let him be come on guys lets go home!'' Gumball said as they walked all the way back to their house

''The best part is that as long as the school is gone...

THERES NO SCHOOL!'' Both Gumball and Darwin yelled

Anais just signed

''Well I guess This is

 **The End''**

 **PS: Godzilla Fans: U Mad?:)  
**


End file.
